


Победа

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Победа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165173) by zero_ac. 



Он просыпается в удобной кровати, однако руки у него связаны. Он мучительно пытается вспомнить, что же было до, но последнее, что он помнит – это то, как очередной его проект буквально взорвался у него перед носом, благодаря вмешательству Доктора.

В комнате жарко и струится мягкий красный свет. Повернув голову в сторону его источника, он видит большой камин.  
– Очнулся, наконец? – раздается рядом знакомый голос, и он быстро поворачивает голову в другую сторону. К нему идет Доктор – абсолютно голый, и он впервые замечает, что сам тоже обнажен.

– Доктор? – вырывается у Мастера, когда Доктор удобно располагается на нем, задевая при этом весьма интимные части его тела. – Что ты по-твоему делаешь? – требовательно спрашивает он, из последних сил удерживая свой голос под контролем. 

Доктор чуть-чуть приподнимается. Белокурые волосы, обрамляющие лицо, словно светятся красным, делая его похожим на ведьму, а зрачки так расширены из-за тусклого света, что глаза кажутся черными. Он улыбается своему пленнику, который тщетно борется с внезапным недостатком кислорода в легких и с быстро растущим возбуждением. Доктор наклоняется к его лицу и легко касается губ Мастера своими губами, прежде чем прошептать ответ. 

\- Отмечаю свою победу.


End file.
